Strings of Fate
by SenFae
Summary: Harry Potter is fates' favorite toy and its not tired of him yet. ON HIATUS. Might edit and add chapters soon, sorry! n n


Disclaimer: Characters and other trademarks are owned by Stephanie Meyer and the great J.K Rowling (n_n)

Author's Notes/Warning:

This is a slash story, all anti-slash and conservatives please think twice before reading the story. You have been warned. Other pairs will be none slash

I hate Isabella Swan but expect her to be here, although not as Harry nor Edward's friend.

There will be messed up genetics talk. For those who love the subject by heart…please don't kill me. The genetics talk as I said, is messed up so don't believe much of it.

Most chapters were inspired by Paramore, The All American Rejects and Boys Like Girls songs

I changed the time frame of both Harry Potter and Twilight to 2008 so it'll be easier to relate to.

The rating of the story is currently undecided so I will start with T. There is a possibility that I'll change it to M in the future.

Please enjoy.

* * *

**:**

**:**

**:  
**

**Book I**

**Bonded**

_"...that makes me wonder...do you love because you need me or do you need me because you love me?" Edward asks as he hold James faces and forces him to look in his eyes_

_"You should know the answer to that."_

**:**

**:**

**:**

**

* * *

  
**

**Chapter 1: ****Life is Not Always Sweet. Take it or Leave it.**

**Conspiracy**

**

* * *

  
**

_Please speak softly,_

_For they will hear us._

_And they'll find out,_

_Why we don't trust them._

_Speak up dear,_

'_Cause I cannot hear you_

Our story will start where the story of a young hero ended. It was January of 2008 when the Boy Who Lived vanquished the Dark Lord. Everyone rejoiced. There where constant gatherings and celebrations like every day is a new year. The magical community is in euphoria despite the fact that in that battle that has just been won it was a young soul who fought in the front line. They were oblivious to the fact that love ones died, relationships were made when most were broken and innocence died along with evil.

Those whose lives were saved, those who didn't see the death of a family, friend, comrade and mentor and those who didn't see the ugly side of their beloved don't know anything about the war they are claiming "they" have won. They may know Harry Potter, the Order of the Phoenix and Dumbledore's Army; they may have read that Severus Snape and Draco Malfoy were spies and Sirius Black has always been innocent and they may have visited the wake of those who died in battle. However if you ask these particular young souls they can only say one thing—those who are happy doesn't know anything about war.

The war for Ginevra Weasley is a memory someone with a weak heart cannot bear. Even battle wounds are just scratches compared to her emotional turmoil. It is watching your love ones die one after another and seeing those alive wastes away themselves. It is moving on with a love that was never meant to be, realizing that what he thought he felt for you was nothing but an illusion created by the fear of dying any day.

Betrayal of the highest possible form that reduced you to the shell of your former self—that is war for Luna Lovegood. It is not knowing who loves you and who is using you. It is losing your trust to anyone who comes to your side. War for her is the end of her life and beginning of her new one. The public may have thought Luna Lovegood is dead. She is, unknown to anyone but her new family, very much alive—physically at least.

For Draco Malfoy war would be making the ultimate choice. It is for choosing between your heart and your duty. Can you bear to torment your love for what they say is the greater good? It is choosing between family and peace. There is a muggle saying that "blood is thicker than water" but how will you weigh both of your own blood? He knew from the start which is thicker. Although he knew that his choice, in every moral sense, is the right choice it is his pure soul that can't take the agony his choice made. War for him is having the people you saved doubt you and the people you betray despise you. It is like being the bat in the muggle story—neither birds nor mammal want the bat on their side…neither the dark side nor the light side wants Draco.

War for Ronald Billius Weasley is picking up pieces just to see them shatter to millions in your hands. It is trying to fill in the spaces left by your departed loved ones only to fail miserably because the survivors won't even lift a finger to help themselves. It is doing a job you are not really keen to do but it is the only thing that can make you feel better. Ron, despite his dream of being a professional Quidditch player ended up being an auror—rounding up Death Eaters that has caused him his pain.

A sharp pang right through her heart—that is Hermione Jane Granger's definition of war. It is planning with out most care to protect your reason for living only to have it back fire. Hermione only wanted the safety of her parents that is why she obliviated their minds, erasing all their memories of ever having a daughter. She endured the longing during the war for she believed that once all those are over she can come back to them and restore their memories. She thought of herself as one of the smartest witches of her generation, now she thought of herself as a great failure. A couple of Death Eaters outsmarted her. From then on war for her is being a failure and she is paying for it every waking moment of her life.

For Harry James Potter, his very existence is the true meaning of war. War sparks from a humans need to defend themselves, their love ones and of things they thought important. Everything that sparks war blazed in Harry's heart. Even before he was born he was destined to fight a war that seems impossible to be won. If there was no war Harry would not be the Harry he is now. Without the war he wouldn't be The Boy Who Live, The Golden Boy, The Chosen One or the Savior. He will not be someone who knows nothing of love, someone who is afraid of trust, someone who expects himself to die anytime time on any day, someone who is physically, mentally and emotionally battered. If not for the war Harry would just be Harry, a he who is common…common but happy.

For those who were saved the saviors were mere heroes, like those from comic books and movies. They were to be watched, to be idolized and to be adored; not to be understood, to be loved and to felt sorry for.

Now the saviors have done their saving…who will save them?

**February 2, 2008**

**09:23:22 A.M.**

**Ministry of Magic**

**Underground London**

_I need to know, why we don't trust them_

_Explain to me,_

_This conspiracy against me_

_And tell me how,_

_I lost my power, oh, yeah_

Harry didn't want to be in this press conference, he didn't want to be outside his manor at all.

He is in a plain white boring room in the Ministry of Magic. This will be the first time Harry showed himself to the media. He declined all offers of interview that came. He is very much bothered on how easily people can change sides. Just few months before these same people were saying he is insane, saying he ran away from the war and saying all they can say just to make his life worse. It's not the only thing that happened to him in a span of 2 weeks.

After the battle at Hogwarts, Harry took his NEWTS under a special program designed by the Ministry for the war heroes,being the priority of the program he officially graduated from Hogwarts in just a week. Not long after that he received a letter from Gringotts requesting for his presence. he wasn't able to claim his inheritance on his 17th birthday because he was busy keeping himself and the whole world alive. Subsequent to long hours of debating with himself he went to Gringotts to find yet another surprising and ironic fact about him. It turns out that James Potter is not only rich but is ultra filthy rich. He heard his father is a pure blood but never thought of him as a pure blood royalty. The Potters were the descendants of the Peverells one of the oldest wizard blood and are the family who ruled wizarding world during the monarchy. Being old means they had a lot of time to accumulate riches and also there are reasonable amount left from the vaults they have before the monarchy crumbled. Now, Harry is the only living descendant of both the Peverell and the Potter line giving him roughly 250 B galleons added to his name, not including the properties, one of which is a beautiful manor, supported by ancient magic located in the Pacific Ocean west of Iceland. Add to that the 75 B galleons from her mother's side of the family. Turns out her mother came from a suppose to be extinct line of French wizards, not much was known about them though except that they disowned their daughter who married a muggle. Technically he wouldn't have received a single knut, but the said daughter's father changed his mind after the death of his young son and decided to make his first magical godson his only heir After almost a century Harry is his first magical godson. As if Harry is not rich enough he received 10 B from Sirius Black, 35 M from James and Lily ( their own hard earned money) 5M from Albus Dumbledore and a "few" galleons from people he don't know, they are those who decided they want to give all their money to the Boy W ho Lived. He does not want to accept the money not really intended for him, but they were untraceable by Gringotts Law. Funny isn't it? He lived 11 years of his life like a beggar and he ended up being the richest wizard or possibly one of the richest human in the world with a net worth of roughly 500 B Galleons.

Harry's life sure is full of surprises.

Now he is standing in front of the wizard press, due to Minister Kingsley Shacklebolt's persistent request. He doesn't want to be here; he was suppose to be in the Peverell Manor in the Pacific, alone and brooding. He snapped from his trance as another question was thrown into him.

_Where can I turn?_

'_Cause I need something more_

_Surrounded by uncertainty, I'm so unsure_

_Tell me why, I feel so alone?_

'_Cause I need to know to whom I owe_

"Rosilda Renevon from International Magic Monthly. Mr Potter we've heard that a certain Draco Malfoy who used to be your rival at school was released from Azkaban yesterday afternoon, along with his mother Narcissa Black Malfoy due to overwhelming evidences that they were spies under Dumbledore's orders. How do you feel about that?"

"I don't know how to feel exactly, although I am genuinely thankful for their release. As what I've said in front of the Winzengamot, Draco was helping Severus Snape as what I've seen in his pensive and also if not for Mrs. Malfoy we would have lost the fight, she helped me during the battle."

"Have you seen Mr. Draco Malfoy since his release?'

"No…I've been busy lately, with the exams and all." He never intended and never will visit Malfoy, they hated each other for 7 years, if his being a Death eater is a lie Harry knows that being his rival is not.

"Feliza Robeson, Wizards and Witches News. What are you planning to do now Mr. Potter, one of the Golden Trio: Ron Weasley has just passed the Auror exams, do you plan on taking it as well?"

"I'm not sure, if I want to I will."

"Another question sir, there were whispers that you have just inherited a large sum of money, is there truth to that?"

"Well, I did inherit good sum from my parents, my godfather Sirius Black, Albus Dumbledore and a few good people but those were not overly surprising amounts although I want the sum to be disclosed. Thank you. Next question please" Harry flinched on his deliberate lie.

"Pensive Magazine, Jorge Luis. Fashion magazines are after you now Mr. Potter. Have you given any of them a yes yet?"

"It is true I have been receiving letters to become a full time celebrity...but as of now I have enough publicity to myself and I think that's enough."

"Another question Mr. Potter. There are also rumors that you have broken up permanently with school girl friend Ginny Weasley. The magical community was expecting you two to marry in few months, what happened?"

He isn't sure how to answer. It is subject he refuse to talk about even with Ron and Hermione 'I'm sorry Mr. Luis but that question is too personal I would like to keep that to myself. Anymore question?"

A hand holding a pen shot out in thin air "Sophia Bruckles from the Prophet International" A lady with blond hair in a bun and smartly dressed in gray suit and black cloak stood. "Mr. Potter having defeated the Dark Lord and with the death of Hogwart's Head Master Dumbledore you can now be considered as the strongest wizard alive. Are you afraid that you'll end up power hungry like Tom Riddle or did anyone close to you have shown any sign of their fear of your capabilities?'

_Explain to me _

_This conspiracy against me, yeah_

_And tell me how,_

_I lost my power, oh, yeah_

Harry was shocked. He stared at the woman as bulbs from cameras kept on flashing._ 'What on earth is she saying?'_ he said to himself _' I just saved their skins and now she's saying I have the tendency to be Dark Lord junior can this people be anymore ingrate? I have given up my whole teen life saving their asses! What else should I give for them? My limbs? My brain? Or maybe my soul? Take them! Take everything you want just let me be. Let me rest. '_" I've given my whole life for the wizarding world Ms Bruckles…the only thing I can ask in return is peace of mind. Please let me live the normal life I've never been able to live. How am I supposed to do that if some people are even considering me as next Dark Lord. As far as I know my friends are very much supportive of me and I can't see them turning their backs against me."_ 'And so far the only thing they are afraid I'll do is kill myself' _"I am not an overly powerful wizard, I didn't defeat Voldemort on my own, I have the whole Order of the Phoenix and Dumbledore's Army behind me. I'm sure the Ministry would have gotten rid of me right now if they think I'm dangerous. So there is no need for you to spring such ideas." He is smiling widely and producing a disturbing sound that was supposed to be laughter but his last words came out of his mouth more bitterly than he planned. _'Good, now they'll think I'm having an after war psycho problem.' _He said to himself sarcastically

Sophia Bruckles was about to ask another question when a phoenix flew in the middle of the room and landed beside Harry, on its beak is a letter addressed to him.

"To Harry James Potter

This is an urgent matter read as you receive

Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore"

That will be Harry's second shock of the day, forgetting the fact that he is still in front of the press he read the letter.

"_Dearest Harry,_

_If you are reading this right now it should have mean I'm dead and have never had the courage to tell you anything. I instructed Fawkes to deliver this, months before your 18th birthday. I'm not sure if you have defeated Voldemort already but I have great faith you will. Whatever the situation you are in right now it is an out most importance that you talk with Draco Malfoy. He will be able to explain to you everything._

_Whatever it is, Harry that you'll discover I've done, always remember that it was done for the greater good. I will not ask for forgiveness for it is something I do not deserve from you. I have stolen your youth from you, stolen your time. As I said go to Mr. Malfoy for there are matters that cannot be discussed in a letter. The letter will be activated into a portkey as soon as you close it._

_Albus Dumbledore"_

Immediately after reading the letter he took a quick glance at the press and to his Ministry assigned body guards "I'm sorry I have to go" He closed the letter and was transferred to Malfoy Manor.

**February 2, 2008**

**09:30:31 A.M.**

**Malfoy Manor**

**Scotland**

Harry thought fate is not capable of giving him his third surprise of the day. He was wrong.

The other end of the portkey is another letter placed in the living room of a wonderful castle like mansion. 'Malfoy manor...' he assumed. And right infront of him is a person he thought died last year.

"Luna?...what..."

As soon as Draco apparated in the room Harry was pointing his wand at him. "Malfoy...and I honestly thought you are on our side. How long have you keeping her captive? Let her go Malfoy...now or you'll be sorry they let you out of Azkaban!"

Draco didn't even budge. He walked towards him in his usual regal manner. " Calm down Potter, always the courageous Gryffindor aren't you? Well, you might be forgetting you are inside the snakes lair and you have no sidekicks to help you, I on the other hand have my sister and my mother who'll willingly take on you if you do the wrong move."

"Sister? Are you delusional Malfoy? Because last time I and all the other people who knows you checked you are an only child" He sneered wand still pointing at the blond.

"That is the problem with Gryffindors, words and action comes out even before they were processed in their brains. Listen here Potter did Luna even ran to you when she saw you. She didn't. That is because she doesn't need saving from the great hero. Now enough of your hero complex and sit down, I believe we have important matters to discuss."

"Shut it Malfoy! Explain this or I'll blow your head off. I was there on Luna's memorial ceremony now what the bloody hell is she doing in your house!" He instantly turned his head to the girl who is standing behind Draco with his wand remaining pointed at his rival. " Luna come here tell me what are you doing here. Did he confunded you? Do you remember me?" Much to his surprise Luna immediately hid herself completely behind Draco, her hands clutched on his shirt

"Is he really Harry, the savior they were talking about Drake? He wouldn't hurt me...would he?"

The young man can't help but stare at the girl. This can't be Luna Lovegood. She can't be the same girl who saved his neck so many times. This girl whose lips were trembling and hands clutched to another person's shirt can't be the same person who gave him words of encouragement and advice.

It was February last year, news reached him while he was on the Horcrux mission with Hermione and Ron--Luna Lovegood was dead. She died in the hands of death eaters, burnt to dead while Xenophillus Lovegood and a few members of the order was forced to watch. Some of those who saw it managed to escape while few were caught and Xenophillus was among them. But they didn't kill Luna's dad. Instead they held him captive thinking that his knowledge of different creatures will be beneficial in the future. Right after the war Xenophillus was able to escape the Death Eaters, apparently his captors were busy finding a way to save themselves that they forgot their captive. Soon after his release he held a memorial service for Luna with nothing to commemorate her death but her charmed bracelet...the only thing that survived the fire.

Now someone bearing the face of his favorite Ravenclaw is cowering behind a Slytherin. The Slytherin immediately held the girl in his arms and whispered almost inaudibly "Hush Selena...no need to worry he won't hurt you I won't let him. Go to your bedroom, calm yourself and go down if you are ready to see him." Harry can't believe the softness of Draco's voice and his obvious fondness for the girl.

Luna or Selena as what Draco called her ran immediately upstairs. Harry lowered his wand, confused and obviously dumbfounded. "Who is she?" he whispered as he sat down on the sofa.

Draco remained standing parallel to Harry with his back against one of the marble tables."Luna Lovegood"

"Luna is dead...it can't be, you even called her Selena."

"She was Luna but she can't remember, or rather she decided she don't want to remember."

Harry stared at him with mouth hanging from his face "But how...I was in the memorial and I saw her..."

"You didn't see her, nobody saw her body. Xenophillus told you all that what's left of his daughter is her bracelet. That's a sickening lie. He knew Luna is alive. It is him who staged the poor girls death." There was silence; the blond was waiting for the raven to respond instead Harry remained staring at him "That pathetic excuse for a father is nothing but a mass of personified greed and selfishness. He was the one who killed his wife you know...adding unknown ingredients in the unsuspecting wife's potion so it'll explode in her face. Of course no one thought he did it no one suspected a foul play, but mom did. Mom was a close friend of Elena Lovegood and she knows how smart Elena was, she was a really gifted witch and there will be no way she will blow herself up making potions. My mom did her research and found out what that evil did. She killed Elena so he could claim her extensive studies on magical creatures which she worked on all her life, even before she met knew about her studies...except my mom of course she helped her in most of it...Elena wanted to surprise the whole wizarding world with her research. But her husband has other plans. After the death of Elena, Xenophillus sold the precious information to dark wizards while he secretly works on his dream of making a human breed chimera.

"A chimera? That is highly illegal you are not supposed to do that without permit from the Ministry! And Human breed, that's preposterous! Everybody knows making a chimera is a highly advance irreversible dark magic. How dare he do that?"

"Greed Potter, nothing else but greed. He knew the war would escalate in the future. He wanted to create an ultimate weapon...a weapon with animalistic power and strength without a mind of its own and will willingly follow its masters orders just like a pet. He started his dreams by studying his own daughters blood, of course this was unknown to Luna, he planned on making her his first vessel. He wants to know what animal is most compatible with her" Draco gripped the edge of the table, his knuckles turning white against the hardness of the marble. "After years of studying her blood he struck gold. With the help of his wife's research he found out that Luna is a sleeping Veela."

"Aren't Veelas suppose to be a seductress who can drive men into insanity? I know Luna is pretty but she doesn't look like a Veela to me."

"Most wizards are ignorant of the true power of a Veela Potter. And as I said Luna is a sleeping Veela...a mix of a human and a pure Veela."

"Wouldn't that make her a half Veela like the Delacour sisters?"

"Yes they are also like her but her case is different. She is a sleeping Veela that means her Veela side would only awaken on her eighteenth birthday, all creature's inheritance happens on that day in their life. That is not the only thing he found out that screams galleons. Luna is also a submissive type...there is a possibility she can turn into a submissive on her inheritance. A submissive is a Veela capable of giving an unbelievable amount of magic and strength to its mate. Submissives are quiet rare, so he decided to sell his own blood like an animal. However, he knows his daughter is acquainted to you and if she will just disappear, you along with other members of the D.A will look for her. He decided it will be better to give the Light side a show. On his daughter's 16th birthday he lured her into the forest while dark wizards were waiting inside. He gave them an entertainment first. He burned Luna using a Dark Arts hex. He conjured a flame that will hurt her but will not penetrate her body. Just imagine continuously burning to death in front of your father and your enemies, all laughing at your expense. He 'called' for help from the some Order, of course there was no way that the order will win against so may Death Eaters. They let few escape just to make sure the news Luna was dead will spread. When he extinguishes the fire from Luna she was naked and in pain...and in that form he auctioned of his own daughter. It was us who bought her. Father was at the Dark Lord's side so we were able to keep it a secret from him. My mother and I brought her to our house nursed her backed to health and when she woke up she can't remember anything. We figured it must be post-trauma selective amnesia. She can't remember much about herself but she did remember her mother and her 'loving' father, just a few flashes of her happy childhood. She remembers being a witch but doesn't remember anything related to Hogwarts except maybe few spells. She doesn't even remember her name. We decided to give her a new one as we made a blood contract with her. Luna Lovegood was dead Potter, what you saw is the shell of what used to be Luna. The person you just met is Selena Cassandra Malfoy, my sister by blood."

Harry can't help it; tears started pouring like rain from his eyes. 'How could this happen to Luna' He couldn't believe such tragedy had befallen to the girl who fought along his side and who helped him get through most of his emotional turmoil. She was not just broken, she was shattered and he can't do anything about it. He the savior of the wizarding world can't even save his friend.

"What does Dumbledore know about it? Does he know about Xenophillus and did nothing about? Is that why he asked me to see you?"

"No, he has nothing to do with Luna. I doubt if he even know anything about the matter. What he wanted me to discuss with you is a different issue."

Harry's tears automatically stopped. 'So that is not yet the earth shattering news?'

_I thought we'd make it_

_Because you said that we'd make it through_

_And when all security fails we'd be there_

_To help me through_

"Dumbledore discussed something with me before he died. He trusted I was the only one who'll be able to explain things to you and also added the fact that he knows the secret of the Malfoy line. I am hoping it'll remain a secret" He carefully eyed Harry as he walked to the sofa on the other side of him and sat. "You see Potter...the Malfoys were not exactly pure in blood. Our great great great grandfather married a sleeping Veela. Since then us Malfoys have been carrying Veela blood within us. As a matter of fact I am a sleeping Veela myself."

Harry raised his eyebrow in annoyance "And why would I want to know about the Malfoys' Veela secret?"

"You have to Potter...very much. Where am I....ahhhh...have you checked your inheritance in Gringotts yet?"

"Yes and there is no need for you to know its details."

"Yes there is no need to hear it from you for I have heard enough from Dumbledore." Draco smirked "Dumbledore became your magical guardian the day Sirius Black died. As normal procedure he received a rough list of your inheritances, just to know how many vaults you'll receive upon your coming of age. Dumbledore was very surprised to see a name he did not expect on your lists of ancestors. No one really thought supposedly muggle born Lily Evans is actually a witch from a long line of squibs. You did receive a vault from the Lizzetier clan, didn't you?

"Yes... the goblins said that the inheritance was for the last Head of Lizzetier's first magical godson and that happened to be me. I also heard a short family history"

"About the disowned daughter I suppose."

"Yeah"

"There were only few who knew about the Lizzetiers. They were secretive and were never involved in politics, just business. Those few who knew about them include us and Dumbledore. The Lizzetiers were a pure Veela clan in France. They want to keep it a secret because by that time their kind was treated unequally by wizards. I assume you know that only female Veelas have very distinct characteristics, because of that the Lizzetiers hides their women from the world. People thought they were just overly conservative male ruled family. They never suspected them as Veelas, people thought they were just luckily handsome. Of course, we Malfoys know that, we lived the same way they did...passing ourselves as a pure blood family. The head of the family have only 2 children, an older daughter and a much younger son. the daughter disobeyed her father and left their mansion, outside she met a muggle whom she fell deeply in love with. When the patriarch found out he has no other choice but to let them be. But anger still filled his heart for his daughters disobedience. When his son died of a sickness, even before he had given him an heir the Head decided that he does not want their clans hard owned money just to go to anyone, that's why he decided on that stupid condition."

Draco stared at Harry "You didn't get it, did you?"

"Get what?"

"I always knew you were incredibly dense. You are a sleeping Veela like me and Selena. Your mother, grandfather, great grandfather and great great grandmother...all of them have Veela blood on them Harry. No one found out about it because for a sleeping Veela to awaken it needs a magical core. Your grandfather was a born half Veela but because he is a male he passed off as just an incredibly handsome guy. Your mother would have been a Veela but I think her magic core is not strong enough to awaken her Veela side. But you Potter, are born with a very strong magical core"

"When Dumbledore found out about this he became scared. He was afraid that the Dark side will get hold of this information and there was a tendency they will act on it. Male Veelas have the capability to give power to whoever will mate with them. If someone evil finds out they'll do their best to capture you alive and force you to mate with them so they'll receive added power. Not only will you be molested, you will weaken. A Veela mated with someone who is not of their own choice will be drained of energy. if they found out you are a Veela they'll discover a new way of torturing you with out most benefit and satisfaction on their side.

"He didn't want the war to last until your creature inheritance. He did his best to fast track the war. he trained you hard even if you are not yet ready. He made you a warrior when you are supposed to be enjoying a teenage life. He said it was for the common good, but I don't think so."

Harry stood, anger evident in his face "Are you saying Dumbledore deliberately manipulated me for his own satisfaction? Are you saying that he didn't think of all the people who will die if I was not able to fulfill the prophecy?"

"Yes...I believe what he have done is not for the greater good...it is for your own good Potter. Dumbledore doesn't want to put your life into more danger. You really are Dumbledore's favorite Potter...he loves you like his own grandson."

Harry can't believe all the things that happened to him today. It is like the Fates have taken too much liking to him and decided that being the savior of the world is not enough adventure for him. There were questions running through his head. 'Why is this happening to me? So Dumbledore was forcing me to end the war all along? What will I do now? Why the hell am I having too many complications in my life?'

"Potter...what you learned today must remain a secret. If the media finds out about you being a Veela there are two possible scenarios that might happen: First is that the 'proud' faction of the wizarding community will withdraw their support from you and will condemn you for being a half creature or second, which is the much probable of the two, is that your celebrity status will be upgraded and millions of marriage proposals will come your way"

"Oh shit..."

Draco just smirked at the reaction of the 'golden boy' "That's not the worst of it. Dark wizards and witches might kidnap you and add you to their collection."

"I wouldn't worry about that the ministry is already rounding up all Death Eaters"

"Death eaters are not the only dark creatures in the world Potter. There are wizards and witches with dark soul who didn't join the dark lord but are capable of doing more evil things than him. So what will you do now?"

_Explain to me,_

_This conspiracy against me, yeah_

_And tell me how,_

_I lost my power, oh_

_(I've lost my power)_

"My life sucks doesn't it?"

"Well, welcome to the real world Potter. Life is not all sweet. Take it or leave it."

Harry remain quiet obviously thinking of what his next move will be.

"So…that's it, might as well leave it eh?"

Draco raised his eyebrow in question.

"Do you and Selena fancy a vacation?"

"And if we do?"

"I'm going on a long vacation. I want months away from all this, months without the press and without the magical community breathing down on my neck. Would you fancy joining me?"

.

.

.

Song: Conspiracy by Paramore

* * *

**Chapter 2: Stepping Out of the Limelight**

**Fences**

**

* * *

  
**

_"Look you're on news again!"_

_"What did I grow this time?"_

_"The beard on your last picture was a nice touch Harry"_

_"That was like 6 days ago Drake"_

_"So what is it this time?"_

_"A horn? No I've seen that last week. How about wings?"_

_"Even better than that mate…look they just made a female Harry!"_


End file.
